


Focus

by Fallenangel87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Focus.





	Focus

_Focus._

Gabe's words rang in Nolan's ears as he stood in the middle of the Nemeton, eyes flicking around nervously and glancing at the tree that was supposed to be his target. The bow in his hands felt heavier than usual now, which was saying something because the bow was always heavy to him. His heart was racing as he gripped his weapon a bit tighter, his hands still shaking horribly as he tried to hide his nervousness. Gabe was still in a period of not being sure if he wanted to keep Nolan around and Nolan didn't have anywhere else to turn. With Gabe, he had power, he wasn't just weak and jittery, he was powerful. He was on the world. Now, Gabe was screaming in his ear and Nolan was trying to block out his words, trying his best just to focus on the target. A moment later, the arrow hit the target.

_Good boy._


End file.
